Earl Jones
Earl Jones is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Earl made a good first impression on the houseguests; most of the House saw him as a nice guy who is fun to be around. He quickly formed an alliance with Nick; Nick then recruited him into his alliance with Kyle and Tanner. Earl also reached out to Quinn, who didn't have very many friends in the House during the first few days, adding her to his alliance. At the eviction, he was convinced by Corinne and his allies to vote to evict Francesca. Week 2: Lily won HOH this week, and nominated Earl alongside his ally, Nick - however, both were just pawns for a backdoor plan. Quinn won the POV and took Earl off the block, allowing Lily to backdoor Simon. He then made a deal with Lily to keep her safe for as long as he can, and also formed an official trio with Nick and Quinn. Earl joined the rest of the House in voting to evict Simon. Week 3: Tanner, Earl's ally, won HOH this week, making him feel secure. Together, the alliance targeted James because of his alliance with Alex, Corinne, Isabella, and Lily. The plan went successfully, and Earl and his allies voted in the majority to send James home. Week 4: Jennifer won HOH and sided with Earl and many of the other houseguests by nominating the showmance, Alex and Lily, for eviction. Quinn and Earl talked about potentially blindsiding Kyle and Tanner, since the two of them were trying to take control of the alliance. At the eviction, Earl voted with the majority to evict Alex from the House. Week 5: Earl won HOH this week, finally giving him the opportunity to get Tanner out. He nominated Isabella and Lily as pawns for a backdoor plan; unfortunately for him, Kyle, Tanner's closest ally, won the Veto and decided not to use it. However, Isabella had a Secret Veto and used it on herself, allowing Earl to follow through with his backdoor plan despite the Veto Competition going wrong. Due to a 4-4 tie in the vote, Earl cast the deciding vote to evict Tanner from the game. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and targeted Kyle; however, Earl and his alliance voted against Anna instead after she vowed to target them in the future. Week 6: Quinn, Earl's close ally, won HOH; he managed to convince her to target Isabella, nominating her alongside Corinne. The nominations were not changed, and Earl voted in the majority to evict his target, Isabella, from the House. Week 7: When Jennifer won HOH, Earl knew he was in trouble. Sure enough, she nominated him alongside his close ally Nick. When none of Earl's allies managed to win the POV, his fate was sealed. He was able to secure the votes of his closest ally Quinn and side-ally Lily, but that wasn't enough - he was evicted 3-2 over Nick. Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Coach History - Big Brother 2 (MATT DB) Competition History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants